Tommard Mertyns
Lord Tommard Mertyns is the current Lord of Mistwood, having succeeded his father Andros Mertyns in 370 AC. Appearance Tommard has auburn hair and blue eyes. Befitting his rather limited physical strength, he is quite slender at an average height, being slighty weaker than most of his age, as he often would stay inside completing paperwork. History Tommard Mertyns is the oldest child and only son of Lord Andros Mertyns and Lady Joanna Mertyns (nee Wensington). From early on, he assisted his father in the organisation of the family estate, showing his gift for administration. He was very interested in history and the sciences, however not to an extent that would give him more insight than any other person would have, were they similarity diligent in their approach. Thus, and also to preserve an heir for his father, he turned down the career of a maester, which had been suggested by his mother, instead continuing to learn by himself in dialogue with Maester Perwyn, who served his family. Tommard's meticulous manner also helped him to make his family's estate more efficient, gaining more and more knowledge of logistics. This also included accompanying ships with wood and fish exports from the lands of Mistwood, mainly to Dorne and across the Narrow Sea. Through the years this made him a capable sailor and navigator. His duties in assisting his father also encompassed settling minor legal disputes between leaseholders on the family property. Those cases made him gain interest legal questions, where he again could use his affinity for administration. Furthermore, he is interested in theological questions regarding the Faith of the Seven. When he assisted House Errol in a legal question, he met Lady Carolei Errol, who enticed him due to her studious and inquisitive nature. However, she eloped with a young knight, before further arrangements could be made.A Song To Sing In 370 AC, Lord Andros Mertyns died and Tommard ascended to his title. Besides continuing the discharge of the duties in which he had already represented his father, with both himself and his sisters unwed, he decided to visit King's Landing for the Grand Feast with the intent of connecting to other houses and strengthening ties to merchants in the city for export of Mistwood's products. Timeline of Important Events * 350 AC: Tommard Mertyns is born. * 352 AC: His sister, Alysanne Mertyns is born. * 355 AC: With Tommard showing interest in academia, extensive education by Maester Perwyn begins. * 361 AC: His youngest sister, Shireen Mertyns, is born. * 363 AC: Tommard takes over the bookkeeping for the family estate. * 364 AC: Tommard represents his father's interests on the trading ships running on behalf of the Mertyns estate. * 367 AC: For the first time, Tommard is trusted with the resolution of a dispute acting in place of Lord Andros. * 367 AC: Along with his family, Tommard goes to visit the diseased Lord Allard Penrose. * 369 AC: Tommard assists House Errol in a legal case. * 370 AC: Following the death of his father, Tommard succeeds as Lord of Mistwood. Shortly after, he travels to King's Landing. He is unwed. Recent Events While visiting the Grand Feast in King's Landing, Tommard Mertyns made contact with other Lords and Ladies, however at first not successful in respect of finding potential marriage partners for his sister Alysanne and himself.Not One Day Like Another After the succession of Robert III Baratheon to the Iron Throne, he decided to stay in the capital to assure his support of the new King. At the coronation, he met with Meredyth Penrose, with whom he recollected memories of his visit in the year 367 AC.Hope Despite Insecurity Having renewed his allegiance to his liege lord Steffon Baratheon, he offered the Lord Protector Roland Westerling his assistance in the investigations regarding the recent regicide, beginning with a fruitless consulation of the Lord Commander Nathaniel Connington of the Kingsguard,One Cause Through Different Means a meeting with Alerah Horpe, the King's Justice,Advancing Beyond The Surface as well as with Prince Edric BaratheonTo The Rock, Pt. II and Lord Tytos Marbrand, the Master of Laws.Open At Your Pleasure Meanwhile, he made the acquaintance of the members of House Florent that had just arrived in King's LandingFrom Shores To Gardens and their guest Victaria Rowan. After he negotiated a courtship between his sister Alysanne and Lord Florian Florent,An Initial PropositionA Love Couple And A Crisis CommitteeA Diplomatic SolutionDiplomacy Continues following a visit by Lord Florent and his sister Falena, during which both Alysanne and Lord Florent grew closer to each other and Tommard presented his work to Lady Falena,Foxes & Owls Tommard attended the Great Ball at the Florent Manse alongside her, himself accompanied by Lady Meredyth Penrose.Something Pleasant For A ChangeLet's Have A Ball In the course of the Ball, he also met again with the Lord Regent Westerling,Let's Have A Ball his cousin, Lady Sylvi Swann,Let's Have A Ball and also Lord Duram Bar Emmon, with whom he contrasted in parts opposing views on the politics of the Realm.Let's Have A Ball More notably, though, he asked Lady Meredyth Penrose, of whom he had grown fond in the times that had passed, whether she would agree to a courtship between the two of them, to which she agreed.Let's Have A Ball After the courtship was announced to the relevant parties,A Lovely Incipience Tommard first bade farewell to Alysanne, who accompanied Lord Florent and his sisters to Brightwater Keep,I Watch Her Go, With A Surge Of That Well-Known Sadness before leaving for the Stormlands with Lady Meredyth himself, after having advised his cousin, Lady Sylvi, to contact he newly-found friend, Lord Marbrand.Making The Next Step When the news of the outcome of the trial of Leyton Hightower and the death of Lord Steffon Baratheon reached them underway, Tommard was struck with grief, and instead of visiting the Penrose family in Parchments, decided to travel to Storm's End first, in order to swear fealty to Lord Cedric Baratheon, as well as his Regent, Ser Gyles Baratheon.A Fleet Of FeathersA Friend And Servant At The Gates Family Members * {Lord Andros Mertyns}, father (b. 324 AC, d. 370 AC) * Dowager Lady Joanna Mertyns (nee Wensington), mother (b. 324 AC) ** Lord Tommard Mertyns (b. 350 AC) ** Alysanne Mertyns, sister (b. 352 AC) ** Shireen Mertyns, sister (b. 361 AC) * {Alyssa Mertyns}, aunt (b. 325 AC, d. 350 AC) * {Stannis Swann}, uncle (d. 350 AC) ** Robert Swann, cousin ** Harrold Swann, cousin ** Sylvi Swann, cousin (b. 348 AC) * Ser Damon Mertyns, uncle (b. 326 AC) * Lanna Mertyns (nee Baratheon), aunt (b. 327 AC) ** Ser Michael Mertyns, cousin (b. 348 AC) ** Marya Mertyns, cousin (b. 351 AC) Household Members * Ser Cleyton Musgood (b. 334 AC), Castellan of Mistwood (Gift: Benevolence) * Maester Perwyn (b. 312 AC), maester (Gift: Sums) * Carter (b. 316 AC), head servant at Mertyns House (Gift: Administrator) * Ser Oswell Musgood (b. 353 AC), son of Ser Cleyton, Knight sworn to Mistwood (Gift: Martially Adept) Of Disputes Concerning the Ownership of Title Claims and Solutions Thereof According to the Laws of Westeros The above title - often shortened to Disputes - refers to a work that Tommard Mertyns plans to publish and which includes summaries of cases he heard as representative of Lord Andros Mertyns, as well as thoughts on general legal questions.From The Mud Gates, The Stags Flow It is his aim to suggest abstract principles as a reaction to fragmented case law throughout the Realm. He also plans to present it to the Master of Laws, once it is finished.Hope Despite Insecurity The book contains reports of different cases, among them one at least regarding agency without authorityFoxes & Owls and one regarding the conveyance of property as well as its potential recovery on accord of unjust enrichment.Foxes & Owls Lady Falena Florent was bored when hearing sections from the work.Foxes & Owls References Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi Category:House Mertyns